


Midnight Encounter

by Darksinokaru



Series: Midnight Lover [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anger, Bottom Zoro, Confessions, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, One-Sided Love, Oral Sex, Sanji's an ass, Uke Zoro, face cumming, random encounter, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji sees something of Zoro that leaves him stunned and breathless.</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! For those of you who haven't read it, this is related the first work in the series, Midnight Lover. 
> 
> Dunno what I think of it, but I wanted to write up something else between works and so this is what I ended up with. I restarted this thing multiple times in dissatisfaction and ended up with what I have now. Not exactly sure I really like how I ended it, but I am intending to write another continuation of this in some form in the future. So... enjoy? I hope so. I also hope that this is a decent continuation for Midnight Lover.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Arousal and pleasure coursed through Sanji's body like no time before. He couldn't catch his breath and his mind was in a complete daze. The mouth that slid around his cock was warm and wet, and when it sucked Sanji's breath was stolen. Oh fuck how could this happen? Another island, another victory party, nothing out of the ordinary. Sanji just _had_ to notice that fucking marimo was gone. He just _had_ to go fucking looking for him. Since when the fuck did Sanji go looking for that damn fucker? Oh, right, cuz if he had wandered off who knew where the fuck he'd go and everyone wanted to leave early in the morning. He should have just left the bastard alone!

Sanji should move, he needed to, it was disgusting. But fuck did it feel good. Sanji had done nothing but strike out with the girls, which frustrated him after his mysterious midnight sex encounter. Fuck!

“Zoro... stop you sick bastard,” Sanji rasped as he was swallowed down again. Zoro's mouth was hot, wet, and his tongue was amazing. The cook was very torn between absolute disgust and pleasure. Sanji couldn't believe how good Zoro was at sucking cock, and vaguely wondered how many guys Zoro must have swallowed down. Sanji thrust his hips slowly into Zoro's mouth, Zoro grabbing at Sanji's hips as the cook hovered on shaky arms over Zoro's hips. Sanji couldn't bare to have his eyes open, to see Zoro's naked body under him, his dick hard up as he lied on his back with his face in Sanji's crotch as he sucked him off. Zoro must have been drugged, there was no way he was drunk enough to act the way he was acting, naked in some seedy hotel with a full hard on and pawing at him. The entire exchange had been totally unexpected and Sanji had been entirely lost for a moment as Zoro had eagerly ripped his pants open and started rubbing and sucking at his cock. Zoro's fingers gripped Sanji's hips as the cook slowly thrust his hips, groaning as Zoro sucked on his cock while he pushed and pulled his cock in and out of those sucking lips. Shit! Sanji felt his world spinning mildly despite having his eyes closed as pleasure coursed through his body and slowly picked at his rationale. 

“Oh, fuck!” Sanji gasped, hips jerking, which tore a grunt from Zoro as his fingers dug into Sanji's hips. He was getting so fucking close! Sanji panted over Zoro, muscles tensed and trembling with effort to control himself as Zoro's tongue moved greedily over Sanji's cock while he sucked, pressing and moving against the hole at the top of his cock as it leaked into Zoro's sucking mouth. The heat in his clothes was unbearable, Sanji couldn't stand it, the boiling heat in his gut was twisting him all up inside. 

“Ah! I'm gonna cum!” Sanji rasped and the moan Zoro made tickled Sanji's ears, shooting a shock of lust through the cook unexpectedly as his eyes flew open. Orgasm crushed into Sanji's body and he jerked in surprise, cock jerking from Zoro's wet, swollen lips as cum splattered Zoro's upside down face in thick ropes of white while the cook gave a sharp moan of pleasure with his hard ejection. Sanji gasped in surprise at the sight, Zoro's features tensed tight and eyes squeezed shut against the foreign fluid on his heavily flushed face.

“Oh shit!” Sanji gasped, stomach twisting. Fuck! He couldn't believe he just fucking came all over Zoro's face! Sanji's eyes darted around the dingy hotel room but he didn't see anything. Sanji tucked himself into his pants quickly and went into the bathroom, finding the hand towel and wet it before moving quickly back to Zoro and wiping his face. 

“You're lucky I'm doing anything for you, you sick fuck!” Sanji hissed as he wiped at Zoro's face. He should fucking leave his spunk all over him! It'd be what he deserved for being such a creep! Sanji had no idea what the fuck to make of Zoro's actions, but Sanji had already decided that he was going to pretend it had never happened. Zoro's lips moved and his voice came out quiet, rough, and breathy, and Sanji's heart lurched in his chest. What? It was hard to hear. Zoro spoke again, this time louder as Sanji's cleaning finished and Zoro's hazy eyes opened, breath wreaking of the culprit of all this -alcohol.

“Love you.”

Sanji couldn't believe it. This wasn't real. He was still dreaming. He had to be! Zoro blinked, eyes hazy with alcohol as it blushed his face and warmed his blood. Zoro took a deep breath and spoke again. 

“Love you. Way more than anyone else has.”

There were a million thoughts racing through Sanji's head and his heart pumped fast and hard in his chest as his cheeks pinked in embarrassment. Zoro was apparently really fucking drunk, which was a surprise given the idiot's tolerance. Just how much did it take to get him to this point? But Sanji could say nothing, he was breathless.


End file.
